Wedding Bells
by Kuramas-Girl-Rose
Summary: Who would have thought that Hiei would allow Yukina and Kuwabara to get married? But he has more to say about it then everyone thinks. Will he finally tell Yukina that he is her brother, or will he just kill Kuwabara and solve everything?


***Wedding Bells***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own a giant bag of skittles and you cant have any…hehe

**Summary: **Who would have thought that Hiei would allow Yukina and Kuwabara to get married? But he has more to say about it then everyone thinks. Will he finally tell Yukina that he is her brother, or will he just kill Kuwabara and solve everything?

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****The night**

"Yukina, there is something I need to ask you." A shaky Kuwabara looked at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"Here, Yukina, sit down." Kuwabara pulled up a chair for her. As she sat down he thought about what he was about to do. He knew he wanted to do this, but why was he so nervous? What was it that Kurama told him to do…oh yea, just take a deep breath and go for it.

Yukina notice how shaky Kuwabara was being and started to get worried. "Are you ok sweetie? Do you feel sick?" She started to get up but Kuwabara easily forced her back down.

"I'm fine, Yukina. Just a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" As Kuwabara got down on one knee she started to understand and tears started to form at the base of her ruby eyes.

Kuwabara noticed the tears and prayed to the gods that they were happy ones. "Yukina, we have been through a lot together and you are very special to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you! I have loved you since the first time I saw you on my TV." He gets a giggle out of her for that one. "We are meant to be, my love, and I think its time that we took this relationship to the next level. So with saying that Yukina, love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" With that he pulls out the stunning ring and shows it to her.

Yukina starts balling at this point. The ring is just so beautiful and she has been waiting for this moment since she confessed her feelings for Kuwabara a year ago. "Kuwabara its beautiful…I…I…I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes."

With that they both start laughing. "Yes, Kuwabara, Yes I will marry you!" He places the ring on her finger, and she jumps into his arms, tears streaking down her face, and landing hard on the ground. "Oh Kuwabara, you have made me the happiest woman alive!"

"And you, Yukina, have made me the luckiest man!" Kuwabara wipes the tears off of her cheeks. "No more crying now, ok."

"Ok." Yukina leans in for a long and romantic kiss starting the rest of their night.

* * *

They held hands and smiled the whole way back to Kuwabara's apartment. Once there, like a perfect gentlemen, Kuwabara held the door open for his new found fiancé.

"Thank you Kuwabara"

"Anything for you my love" They walk into Kuwabara's room. Yukina started getting nervous not knowing if Kuwabara was expecting her to _do _something or not. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was just as nervous wondering the same thing. Neither one of them had ever _done _anything before so it was kind of scary.

"Um…Yukina do you think we should…you know…_do _something?" Yukina looked up at him in a weird way. He was praying that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Well…um…I think we should wait." Poor Kuwabara's hopes were crashed in that one instant. "At least until we are married. Don't you think that would be best?"

"It's whatever you would like to do my love. I do not want to pressure you into anything your not ready for." With that Yukina jumped into his arms thanking him with a deep and passionate kiss.

"I knew you would understand. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and show up to Genkai's early tomorrow so we can figure out how we are going to tell everyone, ok?"

"Ok sweetie, and I love you to." Yukina rushes out of the house and down the street headed for Genkai's. "Damn, Kuwabara, now you have to go to bed all alone tonight. Well as long as she is happy that's all that matters." With that Kuwabara takes a shower and dresses for bed, though he doesn't sleep tonight. He stays up thinking what in the world he was going to say to everybody tomorrow.

* * *

Yukina finally makes it back to Genkai's. She says goodnight to Genkai and hurries to her room so Genkai doesn't notice the ring on her finger. She gets ready for bed and lays down but cannot seem to fall asleep. A black shadow watches from a tree outside her window curious as to what has her tossing and turning.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry I know its short, but that's all my little brain feels like writing right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and please try to review!


End file.
